


The beast inside you, it's so powerful

by StandingOnShakyGround



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/F, Not my usual fluff, Princess Commander relationship, mostly romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandingOnShakyGround/pseuds/StandingOnShakyGround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the fall of the mountain Clarke resides in Polis with Lexa. She learns to sword fight and makes friends with some Grounders. It begins with a little hate but ends in love. How long does it take for them to say it though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beast inside you, it's so powerful

**Author's Note:**

> I literally could not write anything else until I got this idea out of my head which actually took some time. I got a little help from a song I came across which I will link at the end of the story. It really sets the mood for the whole story and I am currently obsessed with. Also I finished editing at 3am so forgive my mistakes :) Happy reading!  
> Note: * _italized_ is spoken in Trigedasleng

A bloodcurdling scream reverberates through the walls of the house. The commander is up and out of her bed within seconds, grabbing the dagger by her bedside table even though she knows she does not need it. These days, she is the only one to respond to the alarming sound.

 

She pushes the door to another room gently, every step along the way memorized, even when her eyes are not yet adjusted to the dark, she knows the path. She sees the silhouette of a woman sitting up on the bed in the middle of the room breathing unsteadily. Lexa approaches silently to not startle the woman.

 

“It is okay, it was just a dream.” She is near the bed now, dagger still in her hand but along her side, she reaches out with the other to hover over the woman’s shoulder. “Clarke,” she says quietly, “would you like me to sit with you?”

 

She does not touch her yet, she waits for acknowledgement from the blonde who has a light sheen of sweat glistening on her forehead, her blue orbs wide in fear, hands on either side of her grasping fur tightly, her chest still heaving from the nightmare she just woke from. Clarke finally turns but does not speak, only moving to make room on the bed.

 

Lexa tucks the dagger under a pillow near the edge of the bed and slides into the furs with the blonde. She is careful not to initiate contact first and as she lies back, her head propped up by a pillow. Clarke’s warm body quickly conforms into her side. The commander wraps her arms around the trembling woman and holds her tight. She begins to hum a soothing lullaby and within minutes Clarke calms. She runs a hand through the golden tresses in a pacifying manner. No spoken words are exchange but when those blue orbs look up at her it feels like a thousand words flow through those eyes and into her soul. She has lost count of nights like these, yet it always seems to end the same.

 

It has been nearly eleven months time since the fall of the mountain, seven months since the scouts she sent into the woods found a weakened sky leader looking worn, gaunt, and filthy and brought her back to the capitol. She spent those first four months in agony for choosing her head over her heart. Her mind filled with worry and guilt; even after the praises from clan leaders for getting their people back could not pacify that feeling.

 

Now after much time has passed, a different feeling has emerged and neither wishes to acknowledge it out loud.

 

 

\-------------------

Morning light breaks and both leaders are slow to wake, neither one liking to be the first to break their embrace. When they do separate they crawl out on either side of the bed and make tentative eye contact.

 

It is the commander who speaks first, “I have a council meeting in a few hours. Will you be in training today?”

 

“Yes but I am meeting with Callie first.” Clarke looks down and fidgets with the furs trying to straighten it.

 

Lexa merely nods and goes to reach for her dagger under the pillow, her sleep wear not having a sheath so she simply tucks it by her side. “I will see you downstairs for morning meal.” With that the commander turns to walk out the door and back to her own room.

 

When she gets back to her room she lets out a breath and grasp the dagger tighter in her hand. She runs a hand through her messy curls and blinks hard a few times. She mutters to her self quietly, “What are you doing??” She throws the dagger on her bed and heads to another room to change into a light armor.

 

 

Clarke sits at the dining table by the time Lexa makes it down. She grabs a bowl of mush and tops it with berries before seating herself across from the blonde.

 

They sit in silence as they eat and once again it is the Commander who speaks first, “Juda will accompany you to the market to see Callie today and to the training arena after.”

 

Clarke opens her mouth to argue but she knows her efforts will be fruitless. “That is fine. I plan to leave right after morning meal. How long will you be at your council meeting?”

 

“I am not sure, there is much to discuss before the winter months settles upon us. Did you need me for something?” Lexa looks up from her meal with inquiring eyes.

 

“No I was just wondering if you will be at the training grounds in the afternoon is all.” Clarke glances up briefly before staring back down at her half eaten meal.

 

She feels like they have been at this awkward stage for months now where they act very timidly towards each other. At least this stage is a big difference from when she first woke up in the capitol.

 

\-------------------

 

It was three days after the scouts had brought her in from her exile in the woods. She woke feeling dazed and the very first person she saw was Lexa. She felt nothing but animosity towards the Grounder Commander and it ended with half a dozen swords pointed at her when she had lunged at the other leader with sharp object grasped tightly in her hand. Lexa was the one to calm Clarke and get her to lay back dow. In fact the Commander has been the only one to provide her with tranquility at her worst nightmares. Visions that have plagued her in her sleep almost every night since the fall of the mountain. But ever since Lexa offered her a bed in her own home within the capitol, it seemed the darkness inside her had become just a bit more bearable.

 

\-------------------

 

Back at the dining table, Lexa chews thoughtfully before answering. “I will try to make it by late afternoon but I cannot guarantee being able to finish by then. You know some of the elders, they love to hear the sound of their own voice.”

 

Clarke smiles having met some of the clan leaders. Some were fond of the sky leader but some were still weary of her presence.

 

Lexa’s face brightens at being able to see the blonde smile, a feat she tries to materialize as often as she can. “Anyway I can have Demitra make the evening meal if I happen to take longer than anticipated.”

 

“No don’t worry about it, I don’t need someone make my every meal. I can try to put something together myself.”

 

“Clarke, let us not forget the last time you tried to cook a meal yourself.” She chuckles fondly at the memory, “you nearly brought our home down in flames.”

 

Clarke laughs as well not registering the fact that Lexa had called her home ‘ours’.

 

“Okay I promise I will not try to cook anything.” She looks up to stare into those shimmering green eyes, “how about if I come around the council chambers mid afternoon and if you feel the meeting will last into the night I will find Demitra myself and help her cook something?”

 

“Well then I must inform her to not let you near flames then.” Lexa teases which causes the blonde leader to laugh even harder.

 

“Very funny Lexa. I am sure I can find someone around here to tell embarrassing tales about you.” Clarke teases right back.

 

“I assure you Clarke, I do not embarrass easily.” Lexa adores these lighthearted moments with the blonde. It conceals the heavier topics neither wants to talk about.

 

Silence once again encompasses the room but smiles remain on both their faces. Clarke looks down at her empty bowl and clears her throat as she gets up to rinse her dish. She is still astonished by how life runs in Polis, plumbing being one of them. She turns towards Lexa as she wipes her hands on her pants. “I’m going to get moving, I promised Callie I would be there early.”

 

Lexa gives a tense smile and a nod of her head. “Have a pleasant day Clarke.”

 

“Yeah, you too Lexa.” With that Clarke moves back towards her room to collect her day bag and out the door without seeing the Commander again.

 

 

\-------------------

 

She steps outside to breathe in fresh morning air, something she did not think she would ever get used to. She does not look up at the sky for it is something that reminds her too much of the people she left behind. Clarke still does not understand why she has not wanted return to Camp Jaha, to her mother, to her friends. In the beginning all she felt was anger and hurt towards Lexa, then those feeling became indifference and now she can no longer pinpoint what it is that keeps her in Polis.

 

Clarke walks the path towards the main market of Polis. She encounters many people she regularly sees in the morning, some nod to her in acknowledgement but there are still a few who are weary of having an outsider within their city. Juda, the guard Lexa assigned to her today follows at a respectable distance but Clarke knows he is there.

 

She pushes the door open to a local artisan shop and hears the dingle of a bell attached to door.

 

“Finally the sky princess makes her appearance.” A voice calls out from a darken hallway.

 

“I am still early Callie. I do not know why you make fun of my punctuality.” Clarke says in a light tone as she moves behind a counter and places her day bag on the ground.

 

“There’s nothing fun about punctuality sky girl.” A tall lanky brunette with hazel eyes comes up beside Clarke and bumps her hips.

 

“You know what I mean Callie.” The blonde rolls her eyes at her friend.

 

 

Callie is wonderful artist who was one of the first to befriend the sky leader when she first ventured out in the capitol. She reminded Clarke of Raven in looks but they also shared quick wit and intellect. Clarke had stumbled upon the shop filled mostly with potteries and tapestries but what intrigued her most was the painting the artist was working on. She flashed to the memory of Finn bringing her into the bunker with colored pencils; Callie interrupted her thoughts by asking what she wanted. From then on they started a friendship fueled by their shared love of drawing things from nature. Later during that same week they met Clarke came home to a gift of paper, charcoal, and paints.

 

 

 

“So what do you have new for me today Clarke of the sky people?” Callie rests her elbows on the counter and looks at the blonde pointedly.

 

Clarke bends to reach for her day bag and pulls out a roll of paper and hands it to her friend. “Ah yes, I finished it yesterday.”

 

Callie unrolls the paper and her eyes go wide in astonishment. “Clarke this is wonderful! Is this down by the river?” She looks over a picture perfect replica done in charcoal of a nearby landscape done in great detail.

 

“Yes it is, just passed the warrior’s stables north west from here.”

 

“Well it is magnificent. I would like to frame it and place it on the wall behind me.” The artisan praises her friend’s work who rightfully looks bashful at being complimented by another artist.

 

“Please don’t Callie, it is not impressive enough amongst these beautiful tapestries done by the artisans of Polis.”

 

“Nonsense sky princess.” Callie smiles as she takes the roll of paper to the back for framing later.

 

Clarke shakes her head, thinking it was a blunder to tell her friend of the nickname her friends used to call her. Although it should make her sad for it is a reminder of the people she left behind, it also made her happy that she is making friends in the community of Grounders.

 

Callie returns to her spot and looks out the window to spot Juda just outside her shop. “So Heda still insist you are to be followed by a guard at all times?”

 

Clarke once again rolls her eyes, “Unfortunately yes, but Juda is one of the less grumpy ones I guess. He always keeps a respectable distance.”

 

“Well it was not that long ago when you used to constantly evade your guards causing Heda to have a fit looking for you.” The artisan smirks at her friend.

 

“Yes I certainly did not enjoy being reprimanded like a child by Heda but then again I was an angrier person back then.”

 

“She cares for you is all, Clarke.” Callie says softly as she puts a hand over her friend’s.

 

Clarke smiles back, “Yes I know she does.”

 

Callie stands straighter to stretch her back, “So are you off to get yourself marred again this afternoon sky princess?”

 

“I do not hurt myself all the time during training Callie.” The blonde retorts as she picks at a knot on the counter. “Well most of the time.”

 

“Do not make me laugh sky princess. You are in here covered in bandages and bruises more times than not.”

 

“It is because I work hard my friend. Not all of us stand around all day looking beautiful,” Clarke teases.

 

“Oh please, mockery is not the product of a strong mind Clarke,” Callie chuckles.

 

“So I’ve been told before.” The blonde grins.

 

“Well it is my opinion that not everyone is born to be both warriors and great artist sky princess.”

 

“Who is mocking who now?”

 

“Excuse me, I do not mock. I am nothing but a strong mind young one.” She gently taps Clarke on the nose.

 

Clarke brushes off the teasing hand and smiles, “You are not that much older than I, Callie. It is not fair for you to call me that.”

 

The two friends continue to tease each other and talk about art for a few hours. Some of Polis’ citizens walk in to purchase items from the artisan; Clarke hangs back and tries to follow the Trigedasleng conversations that occur before her. She does not feel confident enough to speak back but she is able to follow most of the language by now.

 

 

By mid day Clarke brings out some dried meat and berries she packed earlier in the morning, making sure to bring enough for Juda as well. After their meal is done she bids farewell to her friend.

 

“I have to get to training now Callie, thank you for letting me stay here.”

 

“It is I that should be thanking you Clarke, you actually are great company to have in my shop,” Callie laughs, “And before I forget, I spoke with Rein, he says you may visit him in his shop to forge your own sword. He did not really question me once I said it is for you.”

 

“That is amazing! Thank you for asking him. I am still in awe by the intricacy of life here in Polis. It is such a magnificent city to be in.” Clarke can still recall Lexa telling her how her views of the Grounders would change once coming to the capitol.

 

Callie walks Clarke to the door and hugs her friend, “Yes and the city enjoys having you here. Farewell sky princess. Try not harm yourself too much today.”

 

Clarke returns the hug and smiles. “I will try not to Callie, although I cannot speak for the other warriors who do not like to take it easy on me because of who I am.”

 

The artisan sticks her head out to address the guard outside her steps, “Guard the sky princess well Juda.”

 

Juda turns and bows towards Callie, “Sha.”

 

Clarke once again rolls her eyes and gives one last parting hug to her friend. “I will see you around Callie.” She waves once more just before walking around the corner on her way to the warrior training arena with Juda in tow.

 

As she walks through the streets of Polis, Clarke reflects back to when she first began exploring the city.

 

\-------------------

 

_Clarke manages to evade her guard once again, she knows very well how angry Lexa will be but she does not care at the moment. In fact she enjoys watching the commander get riled up because of her. She subconsciously made it a point to infuriate the leader ever so often but Lexa never seemed to lash out directly at her. She did feel awful when her guards were punished for loosing her so she made sure to lay the blame solely on herself when she wandered the city on her own._

_She hears the clash of metal and heavy grunts down a path north west of the city and follows the sound. She walks around a large building housing horses and sees a group of warriors sparring. Along the edges of a makeshift arena were stands and tables filled with weapons. She takes tentative steps forward trying not to alert the many daunting looking warriors of her presence. She startles when a blunt sword is thrown at her feet._

_Clarke looks up and somewhat recognizes the female warrior standing before her._

_“Sky commander,” she says. She looks a bit too lean to be a warrior but her eyes look fierce and strong. She nods as a sign of respect, other warriors around her nod their head as well._

_Clarke looks at the sword by her foot and back up at the warriors._

_“Would you like to train with us?” The lean warrior asks._

_Clarke bends and picks up the sword from the ground. A look in her eyes saying yes, she points the blade down and takes a step towards the warriors._

_The warrior puts her hand out in greeting, “I am Echo. I was one of the prisoners freed from the mountain.”_

_It stops Clarke for a moment, unsure if she is ready to face her past just yet. She takes the warrior’s hand nonetheless. “I’m Clarke.”_

_“We know.” The warriors clear a path for Clarke to walk through. “Have you had training in sword fighting at all?”_

_“No,” Clarke says simply, she is uncertain why the warrior approached her to begin with but something within told her trust the warrior allowing her to take part in what she is doing._

\-------------------

Since that day Clarke took it upon herself to come to the training arena everyday to learn hand-to-hand combat with the rest of the Grounder warriors. She garners their respect by training with them.  

 

Whenever the commander visits or trains with her warriors Clarke would watch from a suitable distance, many knew she lives in the same house as their leader but were not ones to spread gossip unlike other murmurs she has heard from townspeople.

 

Clarke reaches into her day bag for her arm bracers and slides them on. Juda who is nearby helps her fasten them tightly. She gives him a smile in thanks, “I promise I will not leave without you if you would like to get some training in as well.”

 

The young, broad shouldered guard grins widely at his charge, “Thank you Sky Heda, as long as you promise to find me when you are ready to leave. I prefer not to be sent to the stables again by Heda.”

 

Clarke chuckles and pats him on his shoulder, “I would not want you to be punished either Juda.” When they part she heads for the tables full of swords. She makes eye contact with one of the female warriors she often trains with.

 

Annika is a friend of Echo’s who does not like to take it easy on Clarke. She strikes down hard and is ruthless when in came to their sparring sessions. Clarke feels she has received more cuts from the warrior than any other person she trains with but she can also say they are friends. In fact Annika reminds Clarke of Octavia.

 

“Sky Heda, I see you would like to train with swords again today.” Annika says as she walks up to Clarke.

 

“Is that an offer to train with me Annika?”

 

“Sha,” the warrior grins and picks up a sword herself. “You know general Indra is here in Polis. She is a brilliant instructor in sword fighting.”

 

Clarke and Annika walk towards an empty space to begin sparring, Clarke twirls the sword by her side a few times before answering, “Yes I know Indra is great teacher, I listened to her last time she visited the capitol but she has never been a big fan of mine.” She laughs.

 

Annika laughs as well, “She is not a fan of anyone really. I believe the more she snarls at you, the more she likes you.”

 

“Well she must really like me then because that is all I ever seem to get out of her.” Clarke stops and faces her opponent. “Now enough talk, I came here to train, and I know I can knock you down a couple times at least.”

 

The warrior adjusts her stance and smirks, “What ever you say Sky Heda.”

\-------------------

 

 

True to her word Clarke finds Juda later in the afternoon before walking to the council chambers. Her muscles are sore but she feels accomplished, she has a minor cut just above her collarbone but it does not bother her. She walks up the steps of a white stone building that has stood the test of time; Grounder builders have maintained the building to look prestigious within the walls of the capitol. The outside guards nod when she enters with Juda.

 

Walking down a long darken hallway, she stops in front of a beautifully crafted counter with an equally gorgeous ten-foot closed door behind in. Clarke waves to a female guard sitting on the other side of the counter.

“Ah Sky Heda,” she says in greeting, “Heda would like me to pass on a message for you, their meeting is lasting longer than planned. She has sent for Demitra to cook for you back in her home.”

 

“Thank you Lena. Let Heda know I will be there when she finishes.” Clarke thanks the guard before turning away. She makes a point to get to know as many names as she can to be respectful to all the Grounders.

 

\-------------------

 

 

Several more hours pass before Lexa is able to make it back to her home. She is tired and her throat hurts from many hours of talking. She walks into the kitchen of her home and notices a pot near the fire stove with a low burning fire. She also takes note of a washed bowl near the sink indicating that Clarke has already eaten. Her stomach grumbles in hunger but she longs to see a certain person more.

 

Lexa walks towards Clarke’s room, her feet deadly silent like it naturally is. She keeps her head down as she reaches for the door handle, her tired mind not registering the need to knock first. She is three feet inside the room before she looks up and when she does her face instantly flushes so she forces herself to look away.

 

“My apologies Clarke, I did not mean to enter while you are in the middle of changing.”

 

Clarke merely smirks at the flustered commander, “It’s okay Lexa, it is not something you have not seen before.”

 

Lexa forces her face to not look confused, “Um I do not make it a priority to walk in on you in a state of undress.”

 

“Relax Lexa, I mean when I was brought here, you never left my side even when the healers were looking me over for injuries and my recovery after that.”

 

This time Lexa could not help but look up in surprise, “You remember that?” What she did not realize is for Clarke to have change tops quickly and to be standing so close to her.

 

“I remember everything Lex,” Clarke says softly as she reaches for the Commander’s hand. “Have you eaten?”

 

“Not yet, I came to tell you some news.”

 

“Oh okay, how about you tell me in the dining room while you eat.” Clarke leads them both out of her room towards the kitchen.

 

Clarke sits Lexa down while she retrieves a bowl of stew that Demitra cooked for them earlier. She places the bowl in front of the Commander and sits across from her. “So what is the news you wanted to tell me about?”

 

“Thanks,” Lexa accepts the bowl from Clarke and takes a heaping spoonful to put into her mouth. “First, how was your day?”

 

The blonde smiles, “Way to dodge my question,” she says but in reality she enjoys these moments when they catch each other up with what went on during the day. “It was great, Callie wants to put my drawing up in the shop and I trained with Annika, Echo, and even Juda for a bit. I heard Indra is back in the capitol.

 

“Yes she is,” Lexa pauses and looks directly at Clarke, “she is part of the news I wanted to tell you. The council has decided in a month’s time that I would visit nearby villages to ensure they will be ready for the upcoming winter. It will consist of several council members and generals along with a number of guards” She puts her spoon down and looks at the blonde more seriously. “Clarke we will be passing Camp Jaha, I know you have not mentioned them in a long time but this is me asking if you would like to travel with us so you may see your people.”

 

Clarke is deep in thought, Lexa is correct when she said she has not mentioned Camp Jaha in a long time. In reality she still does not know if she is ready to face her people yet. There is a lengthy period of silence before Clarke looks up to answer, “You said in a month’s time?” She sees the Commander nod in affirmative, “Do I have time to give you an answer later? I’m still...”

 

“No of course Clarke, this is not something I need an answer for right away but I needed to let you know. I cannot give you an answer of how long we will be gone for though.”

 

“Thank you, I will give it some thought.” Clarke watches Lexa resume eating, “How was the rest of the meeting?”

 

“Long and dreadful,” she mumbles over a mouthful of stew. She swallows when she notices the grimace on the other woman’s face. “I felt my ears were about to fall off when Tohl and the other elders kept droning on about the same things over and over again.”

 

That gets a laugh from Clarke, “Well hopefully they have said much of what they needed to say today. It was a really long meeting.”

 

“One can hope.” Lexa smiles then ask about Clarke’s day in more detail as she finishes her stew.

 

Clarke makes them a cup of tea when Lexa finishes her meal and continue their conversation in the sitting room in front of an open fire. 

 

These are the moments Lexa cherishes the most, when they wake from the same bed it is usually filled with awkwardness and after the initial aggressive behavior towards her in the early months after meeting again, the blonde slowly became a part of her daily life. No one dares to question Clarke’s presence in her home except for when Indra came into the capitol and would grunt at Clarke from time to time. She knew her general more than tolerates the sky leader for she has not ask to kill her for quite some time now.

 

When neither could hold their increasing yawns any longer, they walk back to their rooms together. The only thing on Lexa’s mind is wanting to hold Clarke’s hand and lead her into her room, yet she is afraid, afraid of rejection, afraid she will anger the other woman, so she choses to walk beside her as close as possible.

 

The same thoughts come to Clarke’s mind except she wants Lexa to make the first move. They have been dancing around their feelings for months now. After weeks of initial anger and distrust, Clarke found it in herself to forgive. She will never forget the past but somewhere along the line of spending all her time surrounded by Grounders she understands the need to preserve their life.

 

Lexa stops at her door and looks deeply into Clarke’s eyes. She wants to reach out and take her radiant face in her hands but she keeps her limbs by her side. She softly says, “Have a good rest Clarke.”

 

Clarke feels frustration bubble up inside her. She can feel the pull towards the other leader and vice versa but something keeps holding them back. “Goodnight Lexa.”

 

\-------------------

 

That night Clarke is gratefully free from her nightmares but when she wakes up to find Lexa has already left for the day, she feels a little irate for not seeing the Commander there. She almost wishes she woke up screaming from a nightmare so they would once again wake up in each other’s arms. She moves slowly around the house thinking about the other woman.

 

Clarke suddenly has an epiphany and with great determination she dresses quickly and makes her way to the training arena. Of course Lexa has a guard waiting for her outside, Clarke acknowledges him quickly and sets off down a path by the river.

 

 

In the meantime Lexa feels the sweat begin to form on her brow as she strikes her opponent. Her hits are blocked and she takes a slight tumble backwards.

 

* “ _Where is you head at Heda_?” Indra barks at her commander _._

Lexa sets the pointed end of her sword down, “ _My mind is on the preparations for our leave in a month’s time.”_

 

The general also puts her sword down but looks at Lexa incredulously; her eyes are very telling that she does not believe her commander.

 

Lexa sees her face and rolls her eyes, “ _Speak your mind Indra.”_

 

Indra steps closer as she speaks, “ _Heda if I may, it is not the preparations that trouble you. It is Clarke.”_ She says bluntly and before Lexa can say anything she continues to speak. “ _You have spent months convincing the council that the Sky People are not a threat…”_

_“They are not…”_ Lexa interrupts.

 

“ _You cannot know that for sure. You convince them because of her.”_ Indra pauses and watches as fury fills her commander’s eyes but she continues, “ _She is weakness…Your weakness.”_ She sees that she needs to elaborate before her head would be on a plate so to speak, “ _But one would be a fool to not see the pull you have towards each other. You have let her lash out at you time and time again but you hold firm.”_

Lexa’s chest heaves at the accusation, she stares dubiously at her general. “ _What is it that you are trying to say?”_

“ _Perhaps this is something to not fight anymore Heda, maybe it’s even L…”_ before Indra can finish someone clears their throat behind them, and the two whip around to see the one person Lexa least expected. Her eyes widen almost comically when Clarke opens her mouth to speak.

 

“Heda. General Indra.” She bows in respect, “General I was wondering if I can seek your guidance in a sword fighting technique?”

 

Lexa stutters and straightens her body; she moves to excuse herself before Indra can reply. “Excuse me, I must check on something.” She walks off towards the river at a fast pace.

 

Indra looks at Clarke and grunts. “What is it that you seek?”

 

Clarke schools her face to not react when Lexa walks away.  She goes to explain to Indra what she wants to know.

 

Meanwhile Lexa walks at a brisk pace. She looks out at the river and thinks back to the conversation she just had with her general. Everything Indra said is true, many council meetings were about the existence of the Sky People but she held strong in defending them. She thinks back to the time Clarke has spent inside the capitol and how their relationship changed over the last months. She does not know if she can call them friends at this point but she knows it went from hostility to something else.

 

She does not know how many minutes has pass but she turns back towards the arena in a huff. It is time for her to stop being afraid.

 

 

Clarke is slowly moving her sword against Indra as she listens to instructions. They begin to spar a little faster after the general has given her explanation. They do not notice the commander walk back towards them. At this point there are a few other warriors listening in on Indra’s teachings and they make way for Lexa to stand nearby.

 

Clarke slashes hard, the sound of clanking metal echoes around them.

 

“Good Clarke. Keep your forward foot firm and ready your back foot to move swiftly.” They exchange a few more hits until Indra eyes meet the commander’s. With a subtle nod she turns to her pupil and says, “Excuse me Clarke I have to attend to another matter. I will continue this later.”

 

Clarke says her thanks and moves her eyes around until she meets with Lexa’s.

 

Lexa steps forward with her own sword at hand. What comes out of the blonde’s mouth shocks her and a few around her who hears it as well.

 

In fluent Trigedasleng Clarke says, “ _Care to spar Commander?”_

 

Lexa steps even closer to accept the challenge, “ _Are you sure about this?”_

 

Instead of answering Clarke moves into a combative stance, her eyes hold steady and fierce.

 

Lexa observes her for a moment and swings her sword around before moving into a stance as well. Bewildered eyes of warriors fall on them, whispers begin on how the spar will go.

 

They circle each other a few times and then Clarke fakes a strikes getting Lexa to actually move back but when she does actually connect a hit it is a lot stronger than Lexa first anticipates.

 

Something in her eyes change and Clarke moves on the offensive, striking and slashing with a fury of a seasoned warrior in battle.

 

Lexa completely underestimates the skill the blonde leader has learned over the last months. But she is the commander for a reason, her skills outweigh that of many of the warriors around her. Her defense is strong as she allows Clarke to go on attack.

 

Clarke starts to get annoyed by the lack of hits against her so she clashes her body hard against the commander and seethes, “ _Stop trying to protect me and hit me already.”_ She knows it is a cheap shot but she swings across and makes a connection with her first on Lexa’s jaw.

 

Lexa is stunned momentarily and the beast within her awakens. She spits out the little blood that collects in her mouth. Some of the warriors move to step forward but her eyes tell them to stand back. “If this is what you want Clarke.”

 

They clash again, neither one holding back now; many are surprise by the sky leader being able to stand against their commander. It is clear though that Lexa possesses more skill in sword fighting. After a few powerful strikes on the offensive she manages to knock the sword out of Clarke’s hand. She notices a little bit of blood on the side of the blonde’s cheek and it temporarily distracts her. She also notices a sting on right arm from her opponent’s sword sliced through the fabric of her armor.

 

Clarke’s chest heaves in fatigue but she does not feel the fight to be over, she reaches down for her dagger strapped to her left boot and continues to stare the other woman down.

 

At this point all is quiet around them, everyone invested at fight between their Heda and the Sky commander.

 

Lexa wants to end this. Her eyes plead the blonde ‘I don’t want to hurt you.’

 

Clark meanwhile is fueled, every time they exchanged hits she felt the electricity between them. She realizes they both are done fighting whatever it is between them. She makes one final lunge towards the Commander; both tumble and roll on the ground for leverage.

 

Lexa lands on top, her sword firmly under the Clarke’s chin. The blue orbs staring back at her is wild and erratic, she can almost hear the sound of their hearts simultaneously pounding to the same beat.

 

Clarke looks down and Lexa’s eyes follow. That is when the Commander feels the sharp end of a dagger pointed right at her gut. It is deadly silent around them, nothing but the sounds of their own breaths fill their ears.

 

Lexa does not know how long they are in their position for. The next few minutes become a whirlwind for the both of them. Before long the Commander is leading Clarke back into her home. She mostly ignores the people who stare at them, she know her guards are following. They are probably confused by what just transpired between the two leaders. 

 

Clarke lets herself be taken away by the Commander. She is still reeling from the heat of their combat. Her heart continues to beat wildly, the next thing she realizes is she is standing in Lexa’s room back in their home.

 

Lexa finally lets go of Clarke’s hand, she does not grasp how tight her grip is but it is not like the blonde noticed either. She begins to shed her armor, now beginning to feel the strain she put her muscles through.

 

She looks straight in Clarke’s eyes and says, “Please remove your armor so I can attend to your injuries.”

 

Clarke shakes out of her trance and stares right back unmoving.

 

“Clarke please, you have cuts that need to be bandaged.” The commander pleads.

 

“Why?”

 

“Excuse me? Why what?”

 

“Why have you done all this?” Clarke questions.

 

Lexa pauses in the middle of her room, she thinks about what the blonde is really asking her. She lets out a sigh are reaches a hand forward. Clarke looks at it questioningly but takes the outreach hand anyway. Lexa leads them to sit on her bed.

 

There is a long moment of silence between them. Both decisively want to voice out everything that has happen between them since they first met.

 

Lexa begins, “Clarke I…” she closes her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts, her hands fidget beside her, when she opens them again she sees the shining blue orbs staring back at her. “Clarke from the moment we met I have been drawn to you. It is more powerful than anything I have ever encountered. You have to know that leaving you was the hardest decision I have ever faced. I regret it deeply…” Lexa looks down in shame but feels charged when a hand comes up to her face.

 

“I actually understand Lexa. I can never forget what happened at the mountain, you know, I dream about it often. But somewhere between the times I have spent here in Polis and all those times you comforted me, I understood. You had to make a decision. We’ve both made decisions we’ve regretted. One thing I have learned since getting sent to the ground is no matter what life has to go on.” Clarke finds herself moving closer to Lexa. “It is survive or die down here. Maybe in some ways it was the same on the Ark but down here we have more choices to make. I’ve learned that there are bad choices and there are worse choices. As leaders we are faced with the very worse, you taught me that. I was so consumed by anger when I got here because I wanted to place the blame solely on you.”

 

“You sh…” Lexa begins but Clarke puts a finger to her lips.

 

“I am not finished,” Clarke smiles. “I realized I could not put all the blame on you. I made choices too. You let me lash out at you for weeks but you never retaliated. So I ask again why?”

 

Lexa finally understands what Clarke wants to hear. “Because I care for you Clarke.” She brings both her hands to cup the blonde’s face, her eyes asking permission to close the distance.

 

It is Clarke who leans the rest of the way and when their lips join sparks ignite between them. The kiss is not hard but it is passionate and full of intensity. They begin to move slowly against each other, their bodies naturally gravitating closer as well.

 

For Lexa it is like every moment they came near each other flashes before her eyes. Her hands grip the golden tresses tighter towards her face.

 

For Clarke she is reminded of the feeling of floating back in space. She feels everything in her life has lead up to this moment. The pain of the losses she has suffered lingers in the back of her mind but the rest is flooded with bliss.

 

Their bodies find their way to lay sideways on the middle of the bed facing each other. Hands exploring new territory, there are soft caresses and then there are grips of passion on parts of the other’s body.

 

When oxygen begins to become an issue their lips slowly part. Lexa blinks and moves her hand to push back stray blonde hairs. Clarke mirrors her position.

 

Clarke licks her lips and sucks in a big breath before asking, “What is this?”

 

Lexa looks between lips and shimmering blue eyes. She thinks about the words she is about to say so she can convey nothing but the truth. “Clarke what I feel for you is beyond words. You make me feel like I can never have enough of you. I know this feeling is dangerous because it seems peace never lasts but I vow till my last breath that I will stand by you.”

Clarke leans forward and places a chaste kiss on swollen lips, “I want that too Lexa. There is much uncertainty ahead of us. I still have to face my people again but I want to stand by you wherever you may go. When you leave in a month’s time I want to go with you. I want to face the world with you.”

 

Lexa’s heart soars when she hears those words. Her body is energized by the strong connection between them. Her eyes seek permission to continue her caresses.

 

They let their bodies do the rest of the talking. Clothes are gently shed to avoid aggravating their cuts and bruises further. Once they are fully exposed to each other Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and places it where her heart beats. “This is yours.” She conveys.

 

Clarke smiles and takes Lexa’s hand, she copies her by placing the leader’s hand over her own heart. “As this is yours.” She pulls her close so Lexa is hovering above her. Her body burns with the sensation of having the strong woman on top.

 

They move slowly against each other, each touch to be etched into their memories for as long as they remember. They do not say the word out loud but they let their bodies express their love for each other. Their future may be undefined but from this moment on they pledge to stand together.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So the song is called Powerful by Major Lazer feat Ellie Goulding and Tarrus Riley - [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7OCgi7rANc)
> 
> I urge you to listen to it with headphones and just let the words flow through you. And also shout out to The Fosters, I binged watched two seasons over the weekend and used some familiar names.


End file.
